Connections
by voila23xx
Summary: Okay, so this is my version of what happens after the big battle at Hogwarts. This story pretty much revolves around Ron. I want to connect it to the epilogue eventually, so maybe I’ll get there. tell me what you think! ron/hermione and some harry/ginny
1. Chapter 1

okay, so this is my version of what happens after the big battle at Hogwarts. I want to connect it to the epilogue eventually, so maybe I'll get there... yes i know it's been done a hundred times before. mine revolves mostly around Ron, because well, he's my favorite. *all of the characters, places, and whatnot belong to the wonderful JKR.*

Connections.

1

"Come on every one." a puffy eyed Mrs. Weasley said from her watchful position next to the hearth as she counted her remaining family members as they stepped into the green flames and disappeared to the burrow. It was the morning after the battle at Hogwarts, and the Weasleys along the Hermione and Harry were among the last to leave. Ron watched as Ginny first stepped into the flames, then George as he dragged his feet up to the hearth and reluctantly stepped into the blaze. Bill was next, stopping only to give Fleur a quick kiss and reassurance that he would see her in a moment; then she too stepped in behind him.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione before making his way to the fireplace.

"see you two back at the burrow." and he clapped Ron on the back, gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and slipped into the green light.

Ron looked down at Hermione. His arm rested over her shoulder, and before leaving her side he pulled her into him kissing the top of her head lightly.

"See you." she mouthed silently to him when he had released her and walked to the fire.

***

Where harry?" Ron asked when he had landed firmly on the floor of burrow's kitchen.

"Went outside with Ginny." Bill said who was seated at the table with Fred to his left and Fleur to his right.

"I'll be upstairs."

"Don't you want to wait for Hermione?" Bill asked when Ron proceeded up the steps.

"Tell her she can come up if she wants." and with that Ron made his way up to his little room and collapsed on his orange clad bed. He couldn't help but thinking of all those nights that he had slept on the ground or on the uncomfortable cots in the tent while he had been helping harry find Horcruxes. The only thing that really made it bearable were the times when Hermione would sit on the edge of his bed and talk to him or hold his hand. And with the memory of Hermione's hand in his Ron drifted into sleep. Possibly the best sleep he had had in months.

***

When Ron woke up he was surprised but grateful to see that someone had pulled the old knitted quilt from the end of the bed up to cover him. The light that now filled the room was not the blue crisp light of the morning anymore but soft orange light that came directly through his window from the west. he had slept through the morning and afternoon, wondering what everyone else was doing he got up, stretched and exited out into the hall.

The house was quiet, but he heard soft voices downstairs and followed the sound into the sitting room. On the sofa sat harry and Ginny, huddled closely and speaking quietly. As Ron stepped around the corner they separated a bit and looked up at him.

"Hey." he said kind of lamely. "Where is everyone?"

"Mum and dad when back to Hogwarts to help with some stuff." Ginny said.

"Bill and Fleur went back to shell cottage about an hour ago." Harry added.

"George is outside somewhere, I think he wants to be alone; And Hermione is sleeping up in Bill's old room." Ginny said knowingly. "Mom left us some supper in the kitchen if you want me to get that started...?"

"I'll help Ginny." Harry said and the couple got of the sofa and made their way to the kitchen. Harry stopped when he reached Ron at the door. "You alright?" He asked putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I think so. Have you talked to George?"

"Ginny tried, as well as bill and your dad. He's really banged up about what happened." said Harry looking out the window towards the garden.

"I guess I should wait a bit until I give it a go, Ginny's probably right, I guess he just wants to be alone for a bit."

"Yeah probably..." Harry's hand dropped off of Ron's shoulder at the sound of Ginny dropping a pot in the kitchen. "I'm gonna go help Ginny." he said, and then left Ron alone in the sitting room.

He looked around. Pictures on the walls all seemed like windows into his past. Above the mantle place hung the news paper article from the family's trip to Egypt. The entire Weasley family was there, and unscarred Bill waved out at him from behind Fred. Besides that picture were the pictures taken of each of the Weasley children on their first day of Hogwarts. Ron looked at his. An eleven year old, big eared and extremely freckled version of him smiled out from behind the frame's glass and occasionally glanced at his parent on either side of him.

Ron hadn't looked at these pictures in a very long time, and now that he did he realized that his brothers, sister and he were not the only ones that had gotten older. He didn't realize the gradual aging of his parents over the years but now that he looked at them in these pictures and compared them to how the looked now, it was obvious. The strain of the past couple of years had really taken it's toll on them. Until then they had seemed like rocks, his personal immovable protectors. But it was then that he realized that he couldn't depend on them for everything any more. Of course they would always be there to help him, but Ron knew now that he had to take responsibility for himself.

A sound behind him made him jump a bit and turned around. George was there.

"Looking at the pictures?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ron thought it would be best not to bring up Fred, so instead he walked to George and hugged him. It wasn't something that Ron did often, but it felt good to be nice to his older brother, especially when he knew how badly George was hurting.

"Thanks Ron." George said When Ron had released him. "Your the only one who didn't bring him up." and with that he passed Ron and stood where Ron had to look at the photos.

Ron began towards the kitchen, but seeing Harry and Ginny standing in front of the stove so close and not wanting to see much more of it, he veered left, and made his way upstairs.

*****************

Okay, so this is my version of what happens after the big battle at Hogwarts. I want to connect it to the epilogue eventually, so maybe I'll get there... tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

okay, so this is my version of what happens after the big battle at Hogwarts. I want to connect it to the epilogue eventually, so maybe I'll get there... yes i know it's been done a hundred times before. mine revolves mostly around Ron, because well, he's my favorite. *all of the characters, places, and whatnot belong to the wonderful JKR.*

Connections.

2

As Ron walked to his room he passed the door to Bill's old room, upon reaching his own door he stopped, not sure what to do. What he wanted to do was go see Hermione, but he wanted to let her sleep, she probably needed it. But Ron gave into his urge and went back to the slightly open door. He pushed it open a bit, the sunset outside caused the normally gold walls to shine bronze, he didn't see Hermione in the bed and for a moment he panicked.

He pushed the door open fiercely letting it hit the wall causing a thud. It was only when Hermione shrieked and spun around pulling out her wand did Ron notice her sitting on the chair beside the window.

"It's just me! Sorry!" he said holding his hands up innocently.

She tucked her wand behind her ear and sat back down holding her heart. "You scared me."

Ron walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "I didn't see you, and I panicked, sorry."

"It's fine, I guess every one's a little jumpy right now..." Hermione said looking up at him.

"Why didn't you come see me when you got back?"

"I did Ron. You were already asleep."

"Oh. you could''ve woken me up..." he said awkwardly.

"You needed the sleep, I reckon we could all go for a good fifteen hour nap." she chuckled. Ron smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Hermione stood up to be closer to Ron. She gently placed her hand on his neck and pulled him into her for a hug. they stood like that for couple minutes. When Ron finally pulled away a bit to look into Hermione's face he saw her eyes had swelled with tears.

"Whats wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her again.

Hermione buried her face into his neck and in a muffled voice spoke. "I miss my parents, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now. I just don't think I've ever been this confused, I always no what I'm doing." she looked at Ron again. "I'm just not sure of anything any more." With that she pulled Ron down onto the armchair where they sat comfortably in each other's arms until Ginny knocked on the door and told them supper was ready.

***

"What? we're not waiting for mum and dad?" Ron asked acquisitively to Ginny who seated herself next to harry and across from Ron and Hermione.

"Well, no. Dad sent us one of those patronus messages, I still don't quite get how they work but, it told us that they would be staying at Hogwarts until tomorrow night." Ginny answered looking at George who had just entered the kitchen.

He seated himself besides Ron, the chair across from him looking more empty than before, and they began to eat in silence.

It wasn't a fancy meal, just chicken potatoes and a leafy salad, but it was refreshing for each of them to have something real to eat, especially Ron, Harry and Hermione who hadn't had a properly home cooked meal since they had left kreacher alone at Grimwald place. As from realized this he looked up at Harry.

"So think your gonna go back to Grimwald place Harry?" he asked because he needed to talk about something, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

Harry's head shot up, surprised that someone was actually talking. "Um, yeah eventually I think I will. It's just it reminds me of Sirus so much...It's hard to be happy there." Everyone looked at Harry, surprised by his emotional response. no one said anything, but George.

"I know what you mean. That's why I've been out in the garden all day, being inside makes me think about all the stupid fights I've had with Fred. At least being in the garden it's easier to remember the good times." He looked up from his plate, something he hadn't done since he had sat down.

Ron put a hand on George's back and they looked at each other.

"We all miss him George."

After that dinner was silent and it was decided that because Harry and Ginny had cooked dinner, it was Ron and Hermione's responsibility to clean the kitchen. George offered to help, but Ginny told him that he should join harry and her on their walk. And so Ron and Hermione began magicking dished from the table to the sink. Once everything had been cleared Hermione set to work on a charm that washed and dried each dish, the kitchen was as tidy as ever in less than ten minutes.

Ron walked over to Hermione who was just shuting the last cabinet, he put both hands on her hips and turned her around to face him. He was glad to see she was smiling when she looked at him, so glad that he even smiled.

"I havn't seen you smile in while..." she said running a finger down his neck and fiddleing with the colar of his shirt. Ron's ears turned a bright pink and looked away from Hermione's eyes for a moment.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier... about your parents. I want to go with you when you go and find them in Austrailia." Ron said again making eye contact with Hermione.

"You dont have to..." But Ron cut her off.

"I want to."

"Why?" She asked. "It wont be very exciting."

"Well, because I dont want you to be alone. And I want to make up for leaving before. You know I still feel bad about that."

Hermione again brought her hand op Ron's neck, but this time she pulled him closer to her, and whispered, "Thank you." and then thanked him again by placing her lips on his in a gentle peck. Ron pulled her into him and held her in a tight hug.

"We should get to bed..." he said quetly into her hair, and the two of them made their way up the stairs and to their own beds, Hermione's in Bill's old room, and Rons in his own. Stopping only for yet another hug and a quiet "good night"

Ron wasnt suprised to see that Harry wasn't in bed yet, he must still be out with Ginny... no doubt George had declined her offer to walk with them, and so Ron went to sleep alone, thinking of how his plans to go to Austrailia would go over with the rest of his family.

*****

yay.

r&r is always good.

thanks.


End file.
